


The last time

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Their first and last time is glorious.





	The last time

The first and last time they made love was a very special night. They had eaten endangered birds and parts of Freddie Lounds. Will had told Jack she was safe and that the plan was still on, but he had actually killed her.  
Hannibal had devoured him with his eyes all night.  
Will moved close to him, and laid a hand on his thigh, intent very clear.  
“Take me to bed and I’ll tell you how she screamed when I killed her,” Will said and Hannibal’s eyes grew dark with desire.  
He kissed Will and they went into the bedroom.  
They undressed and soon they fell on each other intent to devour.  
“You look good enough to eat,” Will said with a wink.  
Then they made fierce and untamed love.  
“I love you,” Will said as Hannibal came inside him with a low growl.  
“I love you as well,” Hannibal echoed as Will spilled his seed against the silk sheets and on Hannibal’s stomach.  
Then they heard footsteps and soon a bunch of Jack’s men came into the bedroom.  
“What’s the meaning of this,” Will asked.   
“We found Lounds,” said Jack. “You did kill her.”  
Will was silent, and Hannibal’s eyes were wild.  
“You knew,” said Will finally.  
“I knew how devoted you are to him even after all he took from you,” said Jack. “Now get dressed.”  
They silently untangled from each other and Will knew Jack could see the traces of Hannibal’s affection on his body in livid bruises and come.  
He didn’t care much. 

*  
The trial was swift and they were both found legally insane. They got different cells far from each other in Chilton’s care.  
“Hello Frederick,” said Hannibal jovially.  
“You will not see him or talk to him.”  
“I did not expect to,” said Hannibal. “Jack arrested him when he was still full of my essence. It has taken root, and poisonous flowers now grow in him.”  
“I do not need to analyze you.”  
“I know. There is a myth that someone can die coughing flowers if their love is unrequited. I was dying before I met Will. “  
“And now you live alone.”  
“I have many rooms which I share with him. All of them now.”  
“So you won’t die from flowers.”  
“No. “  
“Are you God and is he your faithful apostle?”  
“No. I am merely as a god. I am closer to the Devil.”  
“Lucifer has all the best music after all.”  
“Diabolis in musica was a proof of this. Will would say death metal is.”  
“He will be lonely.”  
“No,” said Hannibal and Chilton left him to compose satanic symphonies in his mind.

 

*  
“I saw your husband,” said Chilton to Will.  
“Hannibal. Yes I suppose he is.”  
“You won’t see him or hear his voice in this life.”  
“There’s always the next life,” said Will.  
“I forgot some FBI trainee wants to see you.”  
“For help with a case. She’s right.”  
“How did you know she was a she?”  
Will smiled. ”My husband and I can be helpful. If you give him a message.”  
“I will do so.”

 

*  
“I have a message from Will,” said Chilton while Lecter was drawing his husbands face.  
“Yes,” said Lecter.  
“He says to help the FBI trainee.”  
“I will do so. She can rest assured I will be good.”  
“What do you want me to say to Will?”  
“That I love him,” said Hannibal.  
“I will pass on your billet-doux,” said Chilton.

*  
“How did he know she was female?” asked Chilton.  
“I don’t know. Did you tell her?” asked Will.  
“He’s not God.”  
“No. “  
“It’s not like Barney to blabber. I suppose the new girl might be a fan.”  
“He has many fans,” said Will and smiled.  
“I will talk to her,” fumed Chilton.  
“Do so. Maybe check that she doesn’t talk to Matthew.”  
“Oh your husband says he loves you.”  
“Yes,” Will said. “I know.”  
Chilton sighed and left. After the incident with Matthew Brown they had been careful with their background checks, but the girl could still be a bad seed.  
If Matthew had passed notes to the murder husbands it was very bad for publicity. He had her fired after she was found making out with an inmate.

*  
Clarice Starling found Buffalo Bill with the help of the murder husbands and was celebrated for it. A little later they escaped thanks to Matthew Brown’s help. They got to make love again in their new life, but they would never forget their first and last time in their old life.

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew lives according to Fuller. Yes, that was a reference to Hanahaki disease. https://fanlore.org/wiki/Hanahaki_Disease


End file.
